


What if Bill Won? (Short Dipeon & Bideon Drabble)

by Frost_Flame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Again, Bill Cipher being a creep, Billdeon, Dipeon, Dipper trying to be a hero, Just slightly, M/M, Out of Character, and a pervert too, but he's actually a pervert, first time writing Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Flame/pseuds/Frost_Flame
Summary: What was in front of him was… disturbing and frightening. Disturbing for him, but it must be frightening for the boy in front of him. Dipper almost couldn’t recognize the boy in front of him at first. If it weren’t for the fact that he saw the familiar symbol on the boy’s jacket (that seemed too big for him because its already past his shoulders), he wouldn’t have known. The boy’s hair wasn’t in its usual style anymore. His baby fat, gone. And the boy’s quite taller.Gideon Gleeful, once child psychic, Dipper’s rival at first, was lying down on a bed made of animal skin (fortunately) with a nervous expression on his face. The once ten-year old boy is now at the age of 15. Dipper, who is 18 years old now, gulped thickly at the site in front of him. He shouldn’t see this. He should leave. But why can’t he?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Gideon Gleeful, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 10





	What if Bill Won? (Short Dipeon & Bideon Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very OOC of the characters so don’t mind me. I am known to make characters so OOC anyway so just enjoy this drabble. This is also originally in my Tumblr.

He was gone for five years. its weird to be back, but he guessed that everything is the same as it was left. It was still filled with misery and pain. Bill Cipher stopped turning people into stone. That’s good. But the small people remaining in Gravity Falls have to suffer for the lack of food and shelter. Bill and his monster friends destroyed everything. But that’s why he came back with his sister, to save the town of Gravity Falls. But to do that, Dipper and Mabel need to look for Ford. The two siblings know that Ford can’t be dead due to the fact Bill still needs him. He is still trapped in Gravity Falls after all. Bill will need him, so he’s alive.

Hopefully, so are his friends…

But currently, Dipper forgot that mission. What was in front of him was… disturbing and frightening. Disturbing for him, but it must be frightening for the boy in front of him. Dipper almost couldn’t recognize the boy in front of him at first. If it weren’t for the fact that he saw the familiar symbol on the boy’s jacket (that seemed too big for him because its already past his shoulders), he wouldn’t have known. The boy’s hair wasn’t in its usual style anymore. His baby fat, gone. And the boy’s quite taller.

Gideon Gleeful, once child psychic, Dipper’s rival at first, was lying down on a bed made of animal skin (fortunately) with a nervous expression on his face. The once ten-year old boy is now at the age of 15. Dipper, who is 18 years old now, gulped thickly at the site in front of him. He shouldn’t see this. He should leave. But why can’t he?

“Welcome back, Pine Tree” said Bill Cipher as he rose his head up from kissing Gideon’s neck to meet Dipper’s eyes. With a smirk, Bill floated up and away from the bed to stand right in front of Dipper who stumbled back. So this was Bill’s new form. He looks so… human.

“You like what I done to the place?” Bill asked casually, as if he was talking about the weather. “You’ve grown, Pine Tree. I’ll give you that. Puberty finally hits ‘ya” said Bill.

“Bill, where’s Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked demandingly and angrily. He doesn’t want to play games and Dipper knew the moment he and Mabel stepped foot in Gravity Falls, Bill felt his presence. “Calm down! I don’t know where they are, kid. But they’re alive. Here have a treat” said Bill with a shrug and then handing Dipper a champagne glass with (hopefully) wine.

Dipper stared at the glass for a bit before slapping it away. “You’re in a bad mood, I guess” said Bill putting the glass down. “Where are my friends?” Dipper asked. “Remember how you saw your friends the last time? They were a bunch of tapestries right? Well, I figured to set one of them free.” said Bill. Using his magic, he moved Gideon towards them which caused the albino to squeak in surprise.

Now standing in front of Bill and Dipper, Gideon tried lowering his jacket to cover his legs which caused the jacket to go farther down his shoulders. Seeing him clearly now, Dipper can’t help but find the boy attractive. He has bunch of bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. Gideon’s body shape was nothing like the one he had during his childhood. his hair was down to his eyes.

“You see, Pine Tree, after you and your family escaped me and after the fall of your little rebellion, I had to find some entertainment so I turned Gideon normal from being a tapestry. And now he was suppose to do cute dances for me for all eternity. I forgot you humans grow so Gideon grew up after 3 years, I don’t think his dances are cute anymore. Shall we say its, more ‘sexual’ than before? I mean look at him. He looks nothing like a kid now. Puberty both hit you two hard!” explained Bill. He grabbed Gideon’s waist and pushed Gideon towards Dipper.

“See? Look at how different he is” said Bill. Dipper can’t help but let his eyes wander at his former rival’s body. Indeed he does look different. Gideon was only wearing cycling shorts it seemed. And he must be wearing a tank top underneath the over-sized jacket because of the straps on his exposed shoulders.

Poor Gideon. At a young age, he was molested and traumatized by this Psychopathic dream demon. That must be the scariest, most traumatizing 2 years of Gideon’s life!

Bill laughed in his usual creepy maniacal laughter which caused Gideon to flinch and cause Dipper’s glare to harden. Unbeknownst to both of Gideon and Dipper, Bill laughed due to seeing the hungry look Dipper made as he eyed the boy. Oh growth and puberty is such a funny thing!

Dipper glared at Bill with pure hatred. He has to finish Bill. He needs to find his Great uncles and his sister (they got split up). He needs to save his friends. All his friends. He needs to save this town!

But Dipper knew deep down, what strengthened his want to take Bill down was to have the boy all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll end it here. Remember in Weirdmageddon Part 3? Gideon was suppose to dance for Bill for all eternity. Everyone seemed to forgot at the time that Gideon will grow. His dances will definitely become different. I didn’t mean it in a perverse way. In Bill’s eyes it looked like it. Then again, what would you expect from an insane psychopath like Bill? He is so unpredictable. Maybe he will still find it cute. Who knows?
> 
> Also, I gave Gideon the pink/red albino eyes. If Rev! Gideon has pale blue eyes, normal Gideon has pink eyes. Like how the Rev Pines have blue to green eyes while the normal ones have brown colors. Or Pacifica having purple eyes in the normal ones while she has blue in the Reverse Falls.


End file.
